The Judgement
by kujatenshi1963
Summary: When Mamoru finds a long lost sister, the scouts are immediatly suspicious. But a reluctant Sailor Moon and the expected appearence of a new scout make Earth an easy target for a space dwelling witch on a power rush
1. Default Chapter

"What do you plan to do now?"  
"I, I'm going to save them!"  
"Like always right?"  
"Of course! I'm Sailor Moon! Champion of--"  
"Nothing. Champion of nothing."  
  
Usagi awoke with a gasp. The dream had been too real for her, the battlefield, the smell of blood; the woman in black...all had seemed so real. She fell back into her soft, fluffy, pink pillows. Thank God, it's Saturday, she mumbled in her head. Turning over, she looked at the clock.  
"WHAT? It's already 10?"  
A yawn from the foot of the bed announced Luna's presence. "Yes, Usagi, please do stop yelling."  
"Luna, I had a strange dream."  
"Was is about the Negaverse returning again? Listen Usagi, the storms have passed just rest for now."  
Usagi looked out the window as Luna stretched again. The blonde sighed and got out of bed. She had promised to go with V-babe and Ami to the movies and she was going to be late if she didn't hurry.  
  
"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late...again."  
"Geeze, meatball-head, well it's a good thing Ami thought ahead, we're going to the later showing of the movie, we knew you'd be late!" Minako yelled as she pretended to smack Usagi on the head. Usagi sighted and then smiled.  
"Great! And since we've got some time...LET'S GO TO THE BAKERY OVER THERE! Oh look! They've got doughnuts! Oh come on, come on!" As Usagi raced to the bakery Minako sighed and shook her head, "I wonder how she fits into her scout uniform sometimes."  
Ami smiled politely as Minako chased after the ditzy teen, "I hope we never have to don that uniform again, V-babe."  
  
As the trio munched on biscuits, Minako lazily looked out the window. Her blue eyes reflected the sky as birds flew by. She sighed softly in a dreamy way. Suddenly Minako saw a boy she recognized very well. He had short black hair and steel blue eyes and was built fairly well. Minako was about to tap Usagi on the shoulder when she noticed another girl next to him in deep conversation.  
"Oh, girl," Minako began, but stopped when Usagi turned to see.  
"Oh my Gosh, MAMORU!" Usagi bolted from the table to her beloved boyfriend, leaving Ami and Minako to watch from the cafe window.  
"This can only end in tears," Ami said holding her breath.  
"Yeah, and you know, she'll jump to conclusions." The two watched as Usagi glomped Mamoru--almost knocking him over--and then noticed the woman beside him. Minako watched as Mamoru calmly introduced the woman to a patient looking Usagi who then eagerly shook Mamoru's companion's hand.  
"What was that?" Minako asked shocked.  
  
"Wow, it's so nice to meet you! I can't believe you finally found part of your family, Mamoru!" "It's tragic that we didn't find each other sooner," the Mamoru said then with a smile, "but better late then never, right, Koyami?"  
"Yes, indeed, but um, we're going to be late for the movie," Koyami smiled, her green eyes shinning in a sinister way and her smile seemed forced. Usagi couldn't get over her, though. She had just come in from Paris Mamoru had said and she looked like a child of high fashion. Her outfit was made of a power blue silk skirt and blood red peasant blouse that also seemed to be made of silk. From a distance, Ami and Minako felt something strange about this girl, but Usagi was enthralled with her.  
"Yeah, I guess we should get going. Are you going to the movies too, Buns?"  
"Uh-huh! Ami and Minako are here too.hey where-oh that's right they're still at the café! Omigosh I better go! Bye you two!" and with that, Usagi dashed back to the café.  
  
"A sister? I don't recall him ever saying he had a sister," Makoto said doubtfully as she poured some green tea. The girls were hanging out at Makoto's apartment on Sunday and now the appearance of Mamoru's sister had come into the conversation.  
"Seriously, meatball head, he's never said anything before and I doubt it's a case of selective memory," Rei said scowling.  
"Let me guess, bad fire reading and now this means there's another bad guy?" Minako sighed, "Or girl, whatever."  
"Correct," Rei began, "I think we should have Setsuna take a look at her energy pattern first. Before we jump to conclusions, that is."  
"Guys, I don't think she's evil."  
Everyone looked at Usagi, whose blue eyes were starting to fill with tears.  
"Bunny, I know you don't want to fight again, but it's not like we have a choice. I'm sorry," Minako said in a soft voice.  
"I know, I'm sorry. Alright, let's have Setsuna take a look at her."  
  
Usagi made her way down the halls of Crossroads Junior High to the nurse's office after school on Monday. She sighed and crossed her fingers that Koyami was just a normal girl. Usagi thought about the young woman in her head. Koyami was probably only a few years older than Usagi herself was but she seemed much older. Her skin had been so pale, and her hair had been such a wonderful shade of auburn and blonde, and her eyes had been so powerful, Usagi didn't know one word that could describe her perfectly. Suddenly, the dreaming meatball head was brought back to reality as she collided with something.  
"Oh! Are you okay? Oh, it's you, your highness."  
"Setsuna, please, do you have to always address me like that?"  
"Sorry, didn't know it offended you," the woman said with a shrug. She picked up her clipboard and pens and flipped her long green hair back over her shoulder as Usagi looked about.  
"Setsuna, I need you to look up someone's energy pattern for me."  
Setsuna looked at the blonde then quickly ushered her into the office. When the two were both inside Setsuna locked the door. "Is it a Negaverse issue again? Or is it someone waking up senshi that shouldn't be awake yet? Or-"  
"It's a sister."  
"Oh not again, another Rini figure?"  
"No, Mamoru seems to have found a sister."  
Setsuna looked puzzled; "Earth had no sister."  
"I think this is a sister from his late-family, now."  
"What are they teaching you in grammar? 'Late-family now' really now that is-"  
"Setsuna!"  
"Of course, forgive me. I will look into it. Oh while you're here, give this to Rini," Setsuna said with a smile as she handed Usagi a key on a silver chain. "She broke the key and needed me to fix it."  
Usagi smiled and bowed as she turned to leave.  
"Oh be careful the-"  
THUNK  
".door's locked," Setsuna finished as Usagi rebounded off the door to the floor. The time guardian smiled to herself and chuckled under her breath as she went to her computer.  
  
"Mom! I'm home! What's for dinner?"  
"Something with chicken and broccoli!"  
Irck! Usagi thought as she walked into the living room. There she found the pink haired mini-me-esque creature that was her daughter; but for now, she was just a pesky little sister.  
"What are you doing meatball head?" Chibi-Usa asked in her annoying, nagging tone.  
Usagi held back the urge to bash the obnoxious child's skull in and pulled out the key, "Setsuna told me to give this to you."  
"Huh? Oh! Great!" The little girl grabbed the key and raced off to her room. Usagi sighed and turned off the TV. Her mind wandered around the room and she felt herself daydreaming. Suddenly she saw a pair of piercing green eyes.  
"You are nothing. They've all come for the crystal, never you. Nobody cares about you, you are nothing."  
Usagi's eyes shot open. She turned to she her mother yelling that it was dinnertime.  
  
Makoto, Ami, and Usagi were all eating lunch outside the school-well in truth, Usagi was eating Makoto's lunch, Amy was studying for the test next period that she had studied for a billion times all ready, and Makoto was trying to get some of her own food (no luck though)-when Setsuna came up to them.  
"Sorry, Usagi, but her energy pattern isn't human," the nurse said in a hushed tone. 


	2. Mind Games

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying." "I understand perfectly well; you're saying she's evil! What if your wrong?" "Usagi! I'm only saying that she's more than human!" Haruka yelled at the young blonde. The room at the shrine was silent for a moment. "Maybe, maybe she's like us. You know, a sailor scout!" Minako said trying to break the tension. "Well, we don't know anything as of yet. There haven't been any public disterbances, we'll just have to wait," Michiru said as she brushed her hair. "True, so we'll wait until she does something or something else does something," Rei said quietly as she looked at Usagi. "I think she's our judge." Everyone turned to see Hotaru and Chibi-Usa standing in the doorway. Hotaru had her eyes half closed and was dressed in her usual black attire. Chibi- Usa smiled pleasantly as she slid the door shut. "What was that Hotaru?" Setsuna asked in an equally mysterious mannor. "I think she is here to judge us as scouts. She is neither good nor evil. She is the decider." "Haruka, Michiru, what the heck do you let this kid watch?" Makoto said with a look of horror on her face. "Hotaru is just like this!" Michiru said in a defensive tone. As the scouts started to fight, a shadow moved across the window. Only Rei saw it and tried to tell the others, but they didn't hear her. Everyone stopped when they heard the rice papper wall tear. "Ohmigosh! What is that?" Usagi skrieked as they all turned to see a monster standing in the doorway. The creature was part lion and part snake with large black angel wings spreading from its back. "There's obviously no way its gonna tell us, let's just fight it!" Minako yelled pulling out her transforming pen. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" "SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!" "URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!" "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!" "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!" "MOON CRISIS POWER!" "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" The scouts prepared to attack but before they could, the monster let out a terrible roar that was like the winds of a hurricane. They were all knocked backwards through the other rice paper wall. "Grandpa is going to kill me, okay that's it! MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!" Her attack flew from her hands to the monster but its impact didn't effect the monster. "Great show Mars, now the place is on fire!" Venus yelled as the fire bounced off the monster to the surrounding rice paper walls. "I can't believe this, MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!" "Good thinking, let's take this monster down! JUPITER THUNDERCLASH ZAP!" Again the attack flew true but had no effect on the monster and again bounced off the monster rekindling the fires. "OH MY GOD YOU PEOPLE ARE PYROMANIACS! MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" "DEEP SUBMERGE!" "WORLD SHAKING!" "DEAD SCREAM!" The three attacks crashed down on the monster but left no marks. "You know, this is REALLY annoying!" Venus scowled, "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" This time the monster was annoyed and knocked the attack back towards the scouts who managed to dodge it just in time. As the monster turned on Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon, a shadow came from behind it. "Hello scouts, long time no fight. You wouldn't remember though, you were only about two feet tall the last time," the shadow said as it stepped into the light. The light reveled a tall woman dressed in a long black robe with long silver hair and deep red eyes. The woman's skin was pale and her nails long and sharp. She smiled evily as the monster roared again. "Who are you?" Venus yelled rushing infront of Sailor Moon her whip taunt and ready to fly. "Ah, Princess Venus, always there to protect the Princess, of course. I am Majohoshi of the Dark Star." Saturn was next to join Venus infront of Sailor Moon her silence glave was brandished infront of her, "The Space Witch, I thought I imprisoned you long ago." "Well a thousand year old seal breaks easily with a medium, Saturn." By this time all the scouts had assembled around their princess and were all ready to attack. The witch knew this and cackled. "One by one I'll destroy you, if my magical beast here doesn't do the trick. But I think it'll sufice, since you have yet to stratch it." And with that, she left in a swirl of smoke. "Everyone back up," Sailor Moon said pulling out her staff. She closed her eyes and prepared to attack. "MOON GORGOUS MEDITATION!" The white light of the attack surrounded the monster and the scouts began to cheer. That was until the monster reappeared and roared. "ARGH IT CAN'T DIE!" Jupiter yelled. "My you can certainly feel the angst in this room," a voice said from behind the scouts. They turned to see a masked figure dressed in a scout like uniform, the only differences were where the scouts had white on their outfits and gloves this person had black. Her mask, knee high boots and skirt were all a shade of light aqua that glimmered a little when she moved. Her hair was tied into a single ankle length ponytail and was a beautiful shade of auburn. The masked scout smiled and held her hand forward as a staff materialized in it. The staffed turned out to be a full- length sycthe with a glissing silver blade. "I guess I'm too early, you don't seem very powerful or ready." "What are you talking about?" Uranus said, as she stood ready to attack. The monster roared and the scout smirked. "Nevermind me, there's a monster that needs to be dealt with. Don't worry I'm not here to kill your precious princess," the scout sighed and twirled the scythe about. Then gripping it with both hands she raced toward the creature. "CELESTIAL JUDGEMENT!" she yelled as she swung the scythe across the creature. It dissappeared in a shower of sparks as the scout crouched behind it in a poise that was a show of her control of balance and perhaps a defience of gravity. "What the heck? HOW'D SHE DO THAT?" "You could have too, Uranus, you're strong and fast enough." Uranus felt her face flush as the masked woman spoke. She had never been publicly embaressed in her life. Neptune stood by her though. "Just who do you think you are walking in to our battle like this?" The scout raised an eyebrow. "You know me, I know you, I've known you but you haven't know me. In the end I will remain, but you will not last too long when the judgement comes if you don't shape up." "You're dancing around her question! You're calling yourself a judge but you're more like a jester with that song there!" Mercury yelled. "Indeed I am, but you are not ready for this fight. I would talk to the cats, they should better equip you." And with that, the scout twirled her scythe and dissappeared into the night.  
  
"I can't understand it, we couldn't do anything!" Chibi-usa exclaimed as Luna rummaged around in the control room. "It's really sad, you know? We never seem to be ready after the time of peace," Hotaru sighed. "It's because we like the silence," Minako scowled. "Ah, okay, I've got something here," Artemis said looking up from the computer. The scouts rushed over as he started to explain. "This is the only thing I found, but it's an ancient writing. It says that the stars will judge the moon and the planets' fates lie in the moon's hands. It says here that your great-great-great-grandmother was tested, obviously she passed." "The stars.so is that scout Sailor Star or something?" "I doubt it, the stars have their own kingdoms and scouts, there is not a single entity," Luna stated as she returned lugging a good sized oak box. "What's that Luna?" Setsuna asked picking it up and opening it. "Those are new transforming stones, just switch them with the current crystal in your pen. Let's see, Setsuna you have a garnet, Rei a ruby, Michiru the aquamarine, Minako the topaz, Makoto the emerald, Ami the sapphire, Hotaru the amathyst, and Haruka the cat's eye. Unfortunatly for you, Usagi and Chibi-usa, there's nothing I can offer, the Silver imperium crystals must evolve on their own." "We understand," Usagi sighed, "Oh by the way, I'm going to Mamoru's today, I want to talk to his sister." "Good idea, I want to know just what she is," Luna said, "I'm coming with you."  
  
Usagi rang the doorbell to Mamoru's house and Luna sat on her head. The door opened and Mamoru stood there smiling. "Hi Buns, and you too Luna," then in a hushed tone, "she's not going to talk is she?" "No, not at all, is your sister home?" "Oh, you wanted to see Koyami? Not me?" "Well I wanted to get to know her better, I mean what if we get married? I should know my sister-in-law like she's my sister!" "What's this I hear about sisters-in-law?" Mamoru turned so that Usagi could see Koyami and vice versa. "Koyami, you've met Usagi." "Yes, but shouldn't you let her in?" Mamoru sweatdroped under his sister's raised eyebrow look. She turned from him and smiled at Usagi. "Come in Sereni-Usagi." "What did you almost say?" Usagi said with a disturbed glance toward Darien. "Serenia, I had friend in Paris by that name. Looked a lot like you she did." Koyami said pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "You almost said Serenity, didn't you?" Luna said. The room got very quiet and Koyami turned back around to face Usagi and Luna. "Yes, I did, Luna. What's it to you?" "Who are you?" Luna said, now standing up on Usagi's head. "I am the judge from the Stars, I have no name but that." 


End file.
